


So full of energy and easily amused (rewritten)

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, I dont know how to tag??, M/M, Playgrounds, Red Bull, and josh wants to sleep lol, energetic tyler, rewritten, sleepy josh, tyler has had too much red bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: How did josh end up pushing Tyler on a swing at 4am?Oh yeah, red bull.Tyler has Red Bull, Josh wants to sleep. It's 3am.(a re-write of my first ever fic)





	So full of energy and easily amused (rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a re-write of my first ever fic (it can still be found on my account rip)  
> Title from the mean kitty song
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

“Josh. Hey Josh, wake up,” I slowly opened my eyes to find my husband leaning over me.

“Hey Joshie, you awake now?” He asked, putting his hands on my shoulders, I could feel a slight tremor running through his body.

“No Tyler, I’m still asleep.”

“Josh,” Tyler giggled.

“Go to bed Tyler, it’s like-” I glanced over at the alarm clock “-Three A.M., how are you still awake?” I asked, shocked at how lively he was at this time at  morning night. He just laughed in response. Now fully awake, I took his hands in mine.

“Tyler?” I questioned, looking down at his shaking hands “are you okay?”

He was now curled in a ball laughing but still holding one of my hands. After about five minutes of calming him down, he was almost able to speak in full sentences.

“Tyler?” I tried again “are yo-” I was cut off by another burst of laughter as we made eye contact. I sighed kissing the back of his hand lightly before I got up to make hot chocolate.

 

I walked out into the lounge and was immediately greeted by a piles of Red Bull cans littering the floor. I sighed and swept them aside with my foot. After practically wading through the cans (some full but open as I soon found out) I made it into the kitchen. 

I’m never letting there be this much energy drink in the house ever again.

I  stacked the cups with marshmallows, then gingerly I found my way back into our bedroom to find Tyler still curled up laughing hysterically.    
“Josh- Josh, I think I can t-taste colours!”

I took a deep breath, trying to gain enough sanity for the both of us, and carefully placed the hot cups on the bedside table. I crouched down in front of him.

“Tyler, how much of Red Bull have you had?”

“I don’t know. I had like-like I don’t know!” he replied still laughing a little.

I reached over grabbing his mug and placed it into his hands, making sure he could hold it without spilling its contents. 

“Be careful, it’s hot okay?”

He nodded, slowly taking a sip then running his hand through my fading pink hair.

“Thank you, Jishwa,” he mumbled once he finished  faster than expected.

I took his cup and placed it next to mine on the floor before crawling back into bed hoping he was ready to sleep.

“Josh?”

“What?” I was really losing my patience with this man.

“Can we go to the park?”

“No, Tyler, it’s four in the freaking morning.”

“Please, Jishwa, I will love you forever.”

“I thought you agreed to do that when you accepted this” I ran my fingers over his ring. He giggled grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. I wrapped my arms around him, lifting him slightly, preventing him from moving.

“Josh,” he whined, wiggling away and picking up our cat. “Jenna loves me, and  _ she will _ go to the park with me.”

“I will go to the park with you if you leave her here.”

“But, Joshie.” 

“But, Ty, it’s raining, and she doesn’t like water.”

“Fine,” he carefully put the white ball of fluff back onto the couch “come on Jishie” he took my hand in his, and skipped off, dragging me reluctantly behind him.

 

“Higher!”

“I don’t think it goes any higher, Ty, and you need to stop soon.”

“But it’s fun J!” I could almost feel the energy and anxiety radiating off him.

“And I don’t want you feeling sick, Tyler.”

“Why was that person looking at us?”

“Because a fully grown man is pushing another fully grown man on a children’s swing. In their pyjamas. In the rain. At four A.M.”

“Mm, that makes sense, but they're missing out. Josh?”

“Yeah?” my voice was flat, my body begging me for extra rest.

“I’m tired... and I feel sick,” he added on as an afterthought.

“I told you,” I slowed down the swing so I could help him off.

“Carry me, Joshie, I’m too tired,” I sighed before picking him bridal style and carried him back home, and hopefully to bed.

 

When we got back into our bedroom I gently put him under the blankets, and cuddled up next to him, ignoring the fact that we were both still damp despite my attempt at changing our clothes. I wrapped my arms around him happy to be able to sleep again.

“Josh?” it was barely a whisper.

“What now, Tyler,” I snapped, annoyed at the younger for waking me in the first place.

He curled up shaking slightly, burying his face into the pillow which muffled his sobs.

“Tyler? I’m sorry, what’s wrong?” I pulled him closer hoping to comfort him, regretting my actions.

“I’m scared, Josh.”

“Of what?”

“My dreams.” I could barely hear him “They come every night, so I drank a lot of Red Bull hoping I wouldn’t have to sleep,” he leant into me, burying his face in my neck.

“It’s okay now, Tyler, I won’t let them come back. Just try to sleep and everything will be okay,” he balled up the front of my shirt, his knuckles turning white with how hard he was clutching the material. I felt bad for telling promising him something that I couldn't keep.

“I’m - I’m so-rry,”  he choked on his sobs, trying to cut them off with shaky breaths. I ran my finger through his hair and lightly rubbed circles into the small of his back.

“It’s okay, you be okay, love. You're so strong, I love you so much,” I could feel his anxiety fading as he became less tense and his heart beat started to slow. His grip loosened as he began to drift off; the caffeine crash and the anxiety had taken too much out of him to resist.   
“Good night, Ty-Dye,” I whispered, carefully shifting to kiss his cheek before I settled in next to him, listening to his quiet breaths, and letting them lull me to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> if you would like me to rewrite another fics of mine leave them in the comments below
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated 
> 
> tumblr: josh-ur-dun


End file.
